Undercover
by Miss Aircastle
Summary: "I really hate to say this, but I think an Amortentia Attack with a side of Sitting Duck is the only way to go." He shot a warning look in their direction. "Let me tell you in advance: if you two get gross again, I will hex you myself and swear it was a Death Eater afterwards." Lily, James and Sirius talk strategy during a mission for the Order. [L/J Oneshot]


**A/N: I wrote most of this months ago, but never bothered to write a proper ending. Seemed like a waste, so here you go.**

 **I'll let you in on a secret: this one is actually a crossover. Well, a little bit. I incorporated some elements of my current favourite TV series. Guess away, people!**

* * *

 **Undercover**

"I'm counting two of them."

"No, three. There's one hiding around the corner."

"How did you…ah. Cigarette smoke. Nicely spotted, Evans."

"Thank you. So, what are we going to – "

"Get down, you two!"

Both James and Lily were yanked down, out of view. The pair of them sat, leaning against the crates they were hiding behind, to find their friend scowling at them.

"You call this surveillance?" Sirius hissed "Chatting and making jokes in plain sight? Especially you should know better, Evans, with that carrot hair of yours."

Wincing slightly, James prepared himself for what was about to come. Sirius always got a bit cranky during this part of a mission, because sitting quietly in one place had never come easy to him. In a right state of mind, he would never bring Lily's hair into an argument. People got hurt that way.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Black" Lily shot back. "If they'd seen us, we wouldn't still be sitting here undisturbed, trust me."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do. And let me tell you – "

James sighed. No matter how many missions they did for the Order, and no matter how glad he was to have been sent with two of his favourite people in the world, he could really do without Lily and Sirius' usual bickering during surveillance. They had been ordered to check out an old warehouse with an unusual high amount of Death Eater activity. The Order figured they were either keeping a VIP (Very Important Prisoner) or were using the place to meet up and distribute supplies. Personally, James thought the second option was more likely. Voldemort's followers didn't have a habit of keeping prisoners, getting rid of every poor soul who got in their way.

Still, it was worth the trouble of looking into. A lot of people went missing these days and if there was even a slight chance they could save one of their own, they would go for it.

"- problem by the way? You are usually the reckless one!"

"Well, maybe that's a sign in itself, don't you think?"

Both his wife and his best friend were really getting into it now and James knew he had to stop this before it got out of hand. This was their way of dealing with the nerves and the constant sense of danger that accompanied them wherever they went. Too bad it didn't do much for _his_ nerves though.

"Are you done?" James interjected flatly.

The quarrelsome duo stopped, looked at him, then at each other, then at him again.

"Now, now, Prongsie, no need to get mad" Sirius said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Just a chat between friends" Lily agreed.

They were both sporting perfectly innocent facial expressions, which made it all the more unbelievable to James. Anyone who knew Sirius knew also that he hadn't been perfectly innocent since…well, ever. And the twinkle in Lily's eyes told him she was having way too much fun siding with Sirius in this.

"Yeah sure" James grumbled, irritated and amused at the same time. "If you're done 'just chatting', maybe you can get start getting serious. _Don't even think about it._ " He muttered that last bit at Padfoot, who'd opened his mouth for an easy joke.

"Talk us through it, mate." Sirius gestured, his hands held up in self-defence.

"Okay, so our only goal is to figure out what's going on in there and report back to the Order. Which means in and out as soon as possible, and avoiding a fight under any circumstances. Otherwise we might spook them and our intel will be useless."

"That, and Merlin knows many they've got inside. We'll probably be hopelessly outnumbered" Lily added.

"I don't know about you guys, but I usually don't enjoy being outnumbered." Sirius' eyes flashed with dark humour. "Why don't we avoid that, if it's all the same to you."

"We can do that." James grinned. "But still, we have to get inside. Means we're going to need a distraction to get rid of the guards. After that we can sneak inside, take a look and get the hell out."

"Clean and simple. I like it." Sirius grinned as well, holding up his hand for a high five.

"You know it's never going to be that simple, don't you?" Lily had now switched to the careful side of the discussion, like she always did the moment it started to get real.

"Let's assume it is, until it's not. Then we'll improvise." Sirius suggested, who was now impatiently drumming his fingers on his leg. "So, let's talk distractions. I'm thinking either a Mighty Minnie or a Slam 'n Dunk."

"There's too many of them for a Mighty Minnie." Lily said, shaking her head. "And did you even listen to James? We need to be stealthy, so you crashing your monster machine through the wall is the exact opposite of that."

"I'm afraid she's right, Sirius." James thought it over. "What about a Shakin' Sally? It could work if you change to Padfoot."

Both Lily and Sirius groaned and started talking at the same time.

"Prongs, do I _need_ to remind you of that time we tried that without Moony? I still got a bruise the size of a Quaffle."

"Absolutely not, James. You know how much of an advantage we'll lose if they learn you're both Animagi. Especially over something routine like this."

"Okay, okay! Forget I mentioned it." He held up his hands in defence. "Any other ideas?"

They all thought for a moment.

"I really hate to say this" Sirius sighed a moment later, resignation leaking from his voice. "But I think an Amortentia Attack with a side of Sitting Duck is the only way to go." He shot a warning look in their direction. "Let me tell you in advance: if you two get gross again, I will hex you myself and swear it was a Death Eater afterwards."

Lily blushed and rolled her eyes, while James chuckled. "You're being a tad dramatic, Padfoot."

"Ha! You tell that to images in my head I can never un-see. Trust me, if there was any other way, I would've chosen that one. I voted for my motorcycle, remember?"

"Right. Lily, you up for this?" James looked at her, and saw his own determination reflected in her eyes.

"Yes, let's do it." She nodded. "Good thing I remembered to bring the Polyjuice Potion."

"What about me?" Sirius asked. "Being third wheel has never been so dangerous."

"Wear the Cloak and tag along behind us." The more he thought about it, the better he liked the plan. "You can get rid of the third guard while we're taking care of the first two. Besides, if something goes wrong…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence. Sirius knew exactly what he was talking about. As long as the enemy thought they were with two, the third could serve as back-up. Or, in a worst case scenario, report back to the Order alone.

"Let's make sure it doesn't." Lily said, decidedly.

* * *

The two people that were strolling down the street a few minutes later, didn't look one bit like two teenage wizards. The man and the woman were at least thirty and more importantly: these were Muggles. The man looked he just jumped off his surfboard, with blonde windswept hair, blue eyes and a gait like he owned the world. The woman was tall and athletic, dark hair in a ponytail. Her brown eyes and olive skin tone hinted at a South European origin.

"I feel so…American" Lily complained, fidgeting with her hair.

"That's because we are. We nicked these hairs off of tourists, remember?" James ran a hand through his own hair. "Stop fidgeting, we're supposed to look natural."

"I know that, but it still feels strange. We're in the guards' field of vision now. Let's do this" She stopped and looked at him properly. "You know, you're quite handsome as a blonde. And my new American best friend works out as well." This last statement was accompanied by some tactical stroking. It may not have been Lily's face he was looking at, but James most definitely recognised the expression.

"No." He said immediately. "You know we can't when we're undercover." He tried to sound stern, but his heartbeat was already picking up and his body immediately got on the same train his wife apparently was.

She sauntered even closer, smiling shrewdly. "But _honey,"_ she said, slipping her arms around his waist "the guards are supposed to think we're madly in love and all that. I'm just playing my part."

"Playing a part, huh? Your wandering hands are telling me something else." James murmured, unable to help himself as he circled his arms around her.

He knew duty was calling, but he was never far behind when Lily was in one of these moods. For whatever reason, undercover work turned her on enormously – something to do with the role-playing. James could only resist so much when she got like this.

"Maybe I'm just a great actress." Her grin was a challenge.

"Maybe you just want to get in my pants." He shot back. His hands were doing some exploring as well, slipping underneath the fabric of her blouse to caress the soft skin of her lower back.

" _This is your first and last warning, blondie!"_ A voice hissed in his ear, followed by a quick slap around the head.

"Ow! Come on Padfoot, it should at least be convincible." James complained to his invisible friend.

Lily chuckled and rolled the eyes that weren't hers – one dark, one light. "You are _such_ a baby, Sirius." And with that lofty statement, she pulled James in for a thorough kiss. One that, if they'd been at home, would've led to him ripping the buttons of her blouse or something equally impatient.

But of course, they weren't home. All too soon Lily pulled back, and threw a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Okay, they've seen us. Quick, push me up against the wall and go for it. Make them think we're not paying attention" she ordered, burying her face in his neck as to cover her peeking. James thought that sucking on his pulse points was not really helping him focus.

With half a chuckle and half a groan, James did as she'd ordered. In one swooping movement, he lifted her off of her feet and kept her pinned against the wall. As he dropped his mouth on hers again, the heat so familiar now, he realised it would be easy to forget they were on a mission – if only for a moment. For one shiny moment, they could just pretend to be a boy and a girl who were hanging out – and no one was trying to save the world.

The moment was shattered when he heard the guards approaching. They didn't stop kissing – looking like an oblivious couple in love, but he felt Lily tense and he gripped his wand tight, hidden from view.

"Look what we have here, Macnair. Filthy Muggles in love." one of them sneered.

"Shame they picked the wrong ally to shag in" the one called Mcnair answered. " _Stupe – aargh!"_

Lily's spell hit him before he could finish his. James used the other man's confusion to knock him out with a flash of his wand. The lack of alarm bells suggested that Sirius had taken out his man as well.

Still panting and with their wands high, James and Lily ran towards the now free doorway. They wouldn't have long before the guards would be found.

They stopped before the entrance and took a moment to look at each other. They always did this before they entered a building, knowing that the worst scenario could be waiting for them. It was their ritual.

"You ready?" James asked, looking at the girl he loved more than life itself.

Lily squared her shoulders. "Yes, let's go." She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"And I love you." He answered with a smile and felt at peace. They could conquer anything and anyone as long as they were together.

James pushed against the door and walked through, Lily following directly behind him. They'd walked into a big, poorly lit room. The air smelt like dead animals and rust, and through the dirty windows, James could see the layers of dust on the rotting beams, barely holding the ceiling.

There was no one to be seen. James listened desperately for _any_ sound that would give something away, but he heard nothing. He was on edge, spurred on by his Marauder senses. Lily felt it as well, and edged a bit closer to him.

"It looks like this has been inhabited for years." He whispered, taking a few steps forward.

"How is that possible? The Order had clear intel." Lily hissed over her shoulder, now pressing her back against his.

"I know. Which means this a trap." James felt it before he said it. As if on cue, a great swishing announced a lot of people Apparating.

"Very good, young man." A high voice said quietly. James turned around and looked into the face everyone was having nightmares about.

"Voldemort" James said, with sense of foreboding pricking in his neck. This was not a good situation.

The so-called Dark Lord cocked his head to the side and smiled. "You speak my name. Not many do. Yet you do not look familiar. Who are you?"

"My name is Melissa." Lily said. She managed to sound like she was not surrounded by twenty wizards who wanted them dead. "And this Justin, my husband. We're here on holiday."

"You will excuse me for not believing a single word of that." His nostrils flared as he glared at them. "I have a feeling that your true selves will reveal themselves in time. Of course, time is the one thing we all don't have very much of. Me, because I have better things to do. You, because I highly suspect you are Order spies. Which means I'm going to kill you."

James' mind was racing, coming up with plan after plan to escape this. But everything he thought of wasn't fast enough to get both him and Lily safely out of here.

His mind quieted and his muscles relaxed. He knew what had to happen and in that moment, he accepted his fate. There was no way to escape, so they would fight. He grabbed Lily's hand and she smiled up at him. Two souls, with but a single thought.

"Well, old chap" James drawled, immediately making it his mission to enrage the entire room, "I'd love to wait around for that, but I'm getting a bit tired of your empty threats and the pansy-arsed whiners you call followers. I think you're losing your touch."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed to even smaller slits as he hissed. "You can hide your face, but your arrogance betrays you, _Potter_. Which means we have a Mudblood in our midst. I hoped I'd get another chance to kill you, Evans."

"Not if I kill you first." Lily answered coolly.

The laugh echoing through the room was high and strangely shrill. "You have guts, for a Mudblood." Voldemort mused. "Maybe I'll kill you quickly for that. Or maybe I'll kill you slowly and force your insolent boyfriend to watch. Yes, that's better." Some of the Deatheaters sniggered approvingly.

They were running out of time. James could tell the moment was drawing closer and closer, like thunder after lightning. Strangely enough he could actually hear the thunder, getting louder and louder and –

The moment he pulled Lily to the side, and covered her body with his, was the moment the heavens broke open. With an almighty roar, Sirius came crashing through the ceiling of the warehouse, his motorcycle breathing fire like a dragon.

"DON'T STAND THERE, GET ON!" he yelled.

Taking advantage of the confusion, James and Lily climbed on top of the motorcycle. Sirius immediately opened all throttles and they shot upwards, red and green curses zipping around them. James held on to Lily for dear life, knowing she was clutching Sirius. It wasn't until they were out of reach that James started to breathe again.

"WHOOOHOO" Sirius was grinning like a maniac, "DID YOU SEE THAT JAMES?! I WAS LIKE AN ARCHANGEL!"

"Yes, thanks very much, Padfoot!" James yelled back over the roaring wind.

"Thank you, Sirius." Lily said dutifully.

"You're welcome, Prongs, Mrs. Prongs. You gave me an excuse to perform a Slam 'n Dunk!"

James dropped his head on Lily's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm okay." She answered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "But that was a close call."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head, which was returning to her own red again. "How many times more can we get out of these things alive?"

"As many as it takes." Lily answered, her green eyes bright. "Until we defeat him."

"Deal." James agreed and kissed her properly.

" _Are you two being gross on my motorcycle?! I'm not above dumping you in the sea!"_

"Calm your fleas, Padfoot. Just get us home."

"Fine. But next time, _I'm_ in charge of the distractions."

* * *

 **Sooo, can you guess which series?**

 **Of course, I always like to know what you think. No surprise there.**


End file.
